Our long-term objective is to understand the physiology of the mammalian auditory system. The general approach is to measure systematically key physiological variables and to develop unifying concepts that will be consistent with knowledge of structural and functional aspects of the system. Implications for clinical goals such as the diagnosis and treatment of hearing disorders are regarded as natural consequences of the scientific effort.